A Hero, A Villain, A Switchup
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Due to a freak accident while fighting their world's Obito, Menma gets sent to the Ninja World, while Naruto gets sent to Genjustu World! With no idea how to switch back; Menma takes the identity of Naruto while causing mischief and finds an unexpected romance with Ino Yamanaka, while Naruto has to prove himself as he's falsely hunted as a missing-nin. Humor/Romance/ActionAdventure
1. Prologue! A Hero's and Villain's Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Menma would be the main villain throughout the whole series.**

**A/N:**

**Please Read & Review!**** Ninja cards and stats will be set up next chapter, Obito never destroys the Genjustu World. **

**Summary: Menma and Naruto switch due to a freak accident while fighting their world's Obito at the same time. With no idea how to switch back; Menma becomes fond of Naruto's world as he causes trouble and finds an unexpected romance with Ino Yamanaka, while Naruto has to prove himself as he's falsely hunted as a missing-nin. Slight AU.**

**Who Is Menma?! (READ FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T WATCH ROAD TO NINJA! ****EVEN IF YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO MENMA IS****):**

**_Menma, the evil doer to Naruto Uzumaki. Created by Obito himself, along with his world. Which was named Genjustu World, Genjustu World is the alternate world to Naruto's. Menma and Naruto looked exactly the same, except Menma had raven black hair due to his evilness, as for Naruto had clear blonde hair. Only weeks after his defeat by Naruto, he deemed good as his hair turned blonde. But it slowly colored itself back to black, as there was no way to erase true evil. Menma kept Obito's "possession", as he gained many of his abilities. Although Menma will have complete control over himself since Obito left Genjustu World to take care of itself after its failure to trap Naruto and Sakura. Menma had the Sharingan on his right eye, but his normal diamond blue eye on his left._**

**_Appearance?_**

**_Menma looks almost completely identical to Naruto, though his blond hair became black as he became evil, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style similar to his Minato. He also has darker and more feral-like whisker marks. He also does not have the Eight Trigrams Seal on his belly._**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Kurama Inside of Naruto.'**

**"Kurama Outside of Naruto."**

**Sorry, my English isn't that good, so I made as much corrections as possible. Please R & R**

* * *

Hatred and Happiness would separate the two's personalities. But if you place the two in each other's environment, which one would crumble first? Or crumble at all, but instead create something much more great.

**_MENMA'S FIGHT:_**

Menma sent an inhumane, murderous, glare at Tobi through his kitsune mask. Tobi glared back with much wiser eyes through his orange, one eyed mask. Ever since super jerk Obito turned out to be the hero Tobi, Menma had a price on Tobi's head. But his plans were put on hold when Tsunade paid the peace keeper group, the Akatsuki, to capture or kill Menma.

Tobi noticed Menma's Sharingan on his right eye, which he hasn't had before in their previous battles. Due to those previous battles, most of the Akatsuki was slayed by Menma, the only surviving members was White Zetsu's nearby army, Tobi, and Hidan who was trapped somewhere underground for the rest of his immortal life by Menma.

"Where did you get that eye?" Tobi questioned.

Menma smirked under his mask, "What? This? I'm surprised you've haven't noticed yet, I'm still getting used to it. I'm sure I haven't unlocked all of its wonders. But I'm sure I'll get around to it, Dattebayo."

Tobi frowned to himself, then growled. "Answer, the question."

"It was from a friend." Menma answered.

Menma and Tobi stood in the Valley of the End. On their side was the iconic waterfall, not far was White Zetsu's army, rushing quickly to aid Tobi in battle against the missing-nin.

As they stood on water, Tobi was about to speak in till Menma dashed at Tobi. Tobi widen his eyes at his speed, Menma speared his fist into Tobi's gut. Tobi jostled back as he witness Menma leap up so his thigh was up to his head length, and hooked his foot across Tobi's face. Menma, still in the air, jabbed his foot on his mask and leaped back into a backflip onto his foot.

Tobi acted quick as he slapped his hands together, **"Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!"**

Fire expelled from the front of his mask and created a continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex. Menma turned quickly around and sprinted away from the vortex, avoiding to be caught into it. Menma ran upon huge rocks that came out the water. Menma ran through the crowed rocks in hope that it would stop the void.

But the flames clashed and decapited the rocks, Menma picked up his pace as he sprinted and jumped from rock to rock as the flames chased behind him. Menma acted quickly, as the he felt the flames heating up close to him. In midair he turned around quickly and slapped his hands together. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" **

From below Menma In the water formed a gigantic water dragon, which was twice as big as the vortex. The dragon leaped from below and ate the flame vortex, it then dashed back at it Tobi. Tobi who was unable to dodge got consumed and caught up into the water.

Menma laughed in amusement at how much better his justu was than Tobi's, "HAHAHA! Don't you know water beats fire?!" He roared in laughter.

Menma received no reply, as for the hero of the leaf hasn't even made it to the surface of the water. Menma knew it wasn't that easy, "uh…. Tobi? Come on, this isn't funny, come on out."

Still no reply, Menma frowned to himself. He slowly put his hands together,

"**Mangekyō Sharingan"**

His eye spiraled to a star like Obito's, his eye allowed him to locate anyone through objects and much more. Menma couldn't find Tobi anywhere, he growled to himself as he foolishly allowed Tobi to escape.

Tobi stalked Menma from afar, Tobi's one eye slowly developed into a Rinnegan. He then said to himself, **"Animal Path." **

The _Great-Drill Beaked Bird _appeared in the air next to Obito, it had Rinnegan eyes. The bird with the jagged like beak then raced at Menma with intense speed, Menma immediately noticed it with his Sharingan.

Menma leaped in the air to dodge the bird, but it was locked on to him. Its speed was unmatchable as for Menma was forced to slap his wrist together to block the bird's beak. The bird tackled Menma and ran him threw a giant rock, Menma speared right through the rock and landed in the water.

Menma groaned in pain under water, he had to act quickly and get out of the area. He placed his hands together and said with struggle under water, **"Obito Style: Teleportation." **

Menma's Sharingan on his right eye then caused a twisting and vortex distortion using Kamui, thus allowing him to go through another dimension. Menma teleported from the water and on top of Konohagakure's first Hokage's head, Madara Uchiha.

Menma looked down as in front of the gigantic statue of Madara was the waterfall, but down the valley and through the big rocks coming from the water; was the Animal Path bird searching for him.

Menma smirked to himself as he was able to come up with a solid plan, as he turned around, there was the _Giant Rhino_ charging angrily at Menma. Its huge metal horn, and its number of piecing's with its Rinnegan stared through Menma's mask.

Menma ran up to the Rhino and slide under it as it fell off of Madara's Statue. Menma looked back and chuckled to himself at his quick thinking. But his victory was ruined as the _Giant Ox _appeared in front of Menma from a puff of cloud smoke. The Ox had many piecing's and the Rinnegan as well. The Ox slide its foot against the stone and quickly dashed at Menma.

It was impossible to dodge, so Menma attempted to stop it with his hands. Menma stood up quickly as its two horns ran into his two hands, Menma stopped it for a few seconds as it was a game of strength. But then Menma accidently slipped his foot on the stone and then the Ox carried him off of the head and they landed hard into the chest of Hashirama's Statue.

The Ox and Menma deformed the chest as pieces of it crumbled down with the waterfall. It left a cave inside of Hashirama's chest, a cave big enough for a giant Ox and a human teen. The Ox back up form where it landed and spotted no Menma. Menma who hid in the shadows of the cave came up beside the Ox and threw a punch straight into the left eye of the Ox. The Rinnegan he punched deformed into a weird shape for a bit and then went back to normal shape, the Ox stood on its back two feet with pain.

Menma growled as he held out his hand in front of him, in his hand he created a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. It matches Naruto's Rasenshuriken in sage mode.

As the Ox's belly was completely exposed, Menma leaped at the beast with his hand in front of him while yelling, **"Rasen Ring!" **

The Spiraling Ring tackled the beast out of Hashirama's chest, it fell all the way down the water along with the Rhino. Menma leaped out the chest and landed on top of the water's surface.

Menma immediately spotted Tobi who was only feet away from him with his Sharingan and shouted, **"The Six Paths of Jinchuuriki!" **

Six reincarnated jinchuuriki appeared beside Menma.

Tobi's eyes widen in surprise, "What's this?"

Menma smirked, "All of the Jinchuuriki I've captured over the time period. All modify to my own benefits." The Jinchuuriki had the Sharingan on their right eye and bright diamond blue eyes on their left.

Tobi gasped slowly, "Your evil… cruel." He then frowned, "You cannot be allowed to live another day."

The Giant Rhino and Ox emerged from the water behind Menma and his Six Paths, while in the air, they then came crashing down upon them. The seven quickly dodged them in separate ways, once Menma landed, The _Giant Centipede _leaped at Menma from the water behind him. But was quickly countered by Roshi (The Four Tailed Jinchuuriki) with crushing punch to the side of the Centipede.

The Drill Beak Bird then tackled Roshi and carried him up high in the air. Yagura (The Three Tailed Jinchuuriki) came up from below and slapped her hands together, **"Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet!" **

Two huge canon water balls dragged against the valley floor before leaping from the surface at the Drill Beaked Bird.

The bird dodged them both with much ease. Around the area, all of the Jinchuuriki where preoccupied with the Animal Paths. Fu (Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki) and Yugito Nii (Second Tailed Jinchuuriki) ran up behind the Giant Rhino and Giant Ox to assist Utakata, who was fighting them both.

But was held up by the Giant Snake Tailed Chameleon. It was a large chimera-like chameleon with snake for a tail, with the Rinnegan and many piecing's, but missing a right eye. The Chameleon lashed it tongue at the two and they barely were able to dodge the attack. It lashed its tongue again but the two female jinchuuriki where saved by Han, by sending hot steam waves at the Chameleon.

With all of this happening, the Animal Sage Menma still had many moves up his sleeve. Like the Nine Masked Animals, and the Black Nine Tailed Fox. But despite all of this, Menma wanted to test out his newly found abilities.

Menma searched the area for Tobi and found him quickly, he was up on top of Madara Uchiha's statue's head, looking down upon the battle. Menma performed, **"Obito Style: Teleportation." **

Menma used the same vortex to disappear from his current spot and appear on Hashirama's Statue's head in front of Tobi. "Seems it's time to really see what this Sharingan can do."

Without saying a word Tobi threw three kunai's at Menma quickly, Menma blocked them with his own kunai. Then Tobi appeared in front of Menma, they growled at each other for a split second before sending a riot of attacks at each other.

During the attacks, Menma quickly performed, **"Amaterasu" **

Acid like, black flames leaped at Tobi, he quickly jumped back but then the black flames died off. Menma fell to his knees with pain, his right eye where the Sharingan was, was bleeding. Tobi found his chance.

Tobi leaped at Menma, Menma looked up to Tobi who was rocketing at him with super speed. Then Tobi sent a skull crushing fist into Menma's mask. Menma's head cocked back and his head along with Tobi's fist landed straight into the ground. The impact cracked and split Hashirama's head.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Menma roared in pain.

The Hashirama's whole statue head split and decapitated into an explosive dust cloud. After the dust cleared, Menma's mask was destroyed. Menma sat up from the attack, Hashirama's head was gone and they were at his neck level.

His jagged black hair, and black whiskers were exposed. Menma growled with intense anger and hate towards Tobi. From behind Menma appeared the _Giant Multi-Headed Dog. _Five heads emerged from the front of the dog, and in five seconds, five more popped out.

Menma turned to the hissing dog and back to his Uchiha enemy, Menma picked himself up slowly, and hissed silently, **"Six Paths: Release Tailed Beast." **

The six jinchuuriki who were battling the Animal Paths then stopped in placed and their body shape deformed with their Tailed Beast's main color. The chakra from their beast surrounded them in a bubbly way, then the chakra's height grew into the shape of their Tailed Beast. Their tails emerged from behind them. In then they transformed. The Animal Paths stopped in suspense at the beast.

The Multi-Headed Dog ignored the beast and quickly targeted Menma, all of the heads of the best produced heat from their mouths in till the huge canon of flames shot out of their mouths. The orange color hovered over Menma, but the flames were blocked by Chomei (Seven Tailed Beast). Its wings blew away the flames, and then her defense was followed up by a storm of punches by Son Goku (Four Tailed Beast)

Menma didn't have to move an inch while this happened, the Multi-Headed Dog fell in defeat. Tobi growled to himself. "Seems you've been out numbered Tobi." Menma spoke.

Tobi would have agreed if he didn't sense the familiar chakra nearby, "Are you sure about that?" Menma raised an eyebrow, but then sensed the thousands of chakra coming from all corners of the Valley.

From all corners of the Valley, came White Zetsu's army. Tobi noticed Zetsu had created more clones along the way, because there was at least a million. Surrounding the Tailed Beast and Menma from every corner.

Then Spiral Zetsu, who looked like Tobi's mask design shouted, "With the power and heart of Madara Uchiha, Lord 1st. We rain victory!"

Then a handful of clones slapped their hands together, **"Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees"**

Menma watched in horror as tree limbs burst out of the rock walls and from the water. The wood crashed and held onto his Tailed Beast, but they wouldn't be put into captive that easy. But the army wasn't finish.

**"Wood Release: Wood Dragon!" **A wood dragon that represents a Chinese dragon greatly appeared from a huge puff of smoke and attacked the Tailed Beast who were being held captive by the huge tree limbs.

'Another Justu? Who are these guys?' Menma thought.

Then some of the Zetsu slammed their hands together to perform one last justu before jumping down there to assist in the middle of the valley. **"Summoning: Reincarnation!" **

Five caskets emerged from the ground, the front of the casket dropped to reveal the selected Reincarnated Shinobi.

Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Nagato, and Sasori.

Menma's eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me… Not fair…"

"What did you expect? You got six Tailed Beast's." Tobi commented.

Zetsu's army then jumped down and charged at the six Tailed Beast. Menma growled to himself as he jumped down and left Tobi.

He landed on one of their heads and jumped on another and stuck an explosive strip on it. Before anyone noticed it, it went off with a huge _BOOOM. _Taking out a good number of them. 'Kurama! Are you there?!' Menma thought to the black nine tailed beast.

**'What…? I'm tired … leave me alone...' **

'Did you even know I wasn't having the final showdown?!'

**'Don't know, don't care….' **

'ARGGGHHH! You lazy furball! We need to go into Bijuu mode or we're dead!'

With that Menma felt a sudden surge of chakra shot up through his whole body. Violet colored chakra swarmed his body. His headbands back string expanded into a violet fiery shape, and a black and violet jacket made of chakra formed.

(It was basically Naruto's Bijuu Mode except the color Violet and Black. This is different from Chakra Mode.)

Then Black Kurama formed around him, Menma leaped up in the air as his kitsune Tailed Beast formed completely out of chakra and landed on Kurama's head.

"Kurama! Break the tree limbs so my Tailed Beast can continue fighting!" Menma demanded.

**"Ugh…. Fine..." **he groaned

A tailed beast bomb formed in his mouth quickly, and then the bomb shot straight at Menma's beast. "Kurama! Why did you do that? Was it because I don't spend enough time with you? No need to be jealous of my Bijuu Kurama." Menma said.

**"Relax kit…. My tailed beast bomb can't injure other Tailed Beast..." **He said followed up with a deep yawn.

The bomb tackled the six and destroyed the tree limbs completely. The six were now free and angry. "Way a go Kurama! Bijuu! Attack the Reincarnated Shinobi and the white dudes!"

They probably didn't even need an order, as for the beast went to town on Zetsu's Army as they were moving to the reincarnated Shinobi. Madara slapped his hands together and yelled, **"Fire Release: Great Fire Devastation!" **

All Menma could see was large amounts of flames over the shoulders of his Beast. Itachi did a follow up attack, **"Blaze Release: Hail of Crows" **A swarm of crows hovered over the beast and rained upon them.

Deidara swarmed the water the Bijuu was on with huge underwater land minds. Everywhere the beast step, a huge bomb went off.

He saw something leap in the air, Menma couldn't make out what it was in till whatever it was came out of the sun's range. It was Nagato.

Kurama lunged out his hand to catch Nagato, Nagato used his Flight Technique to dodge it like a jet. Menma jumped off of Kurama's head to catch Nagato in midair and they sent fast attacks at each other. Kurama sighed lazily as he sent a fist the size of Nagato straight at him. Nagato leaped back in the air away from Kurama's attack, but saw Menma come back at him, Nagato held out his hand and used to push method he's used many times before.

He blasted Menma hard straight to the ground, where he landed in front of Tobi. Nagato then lifted a gigantic boulder with his attractive lift, and then dropped it upon Menma and lifted it back up and placed it aside. Menma groaned in pain as he looked up to see that his six Tailed Beast being overpowered and Kurama going to sleep behind him. "DAMNIT KURAMA! WAKE UPP!" Menma shouted, but then blood leaped from his mouth.

But Kurama didn't care to respond or do what Menma demanded.

Menma picked himself up with struggle in front of Tobi. "This is the end Menma. Give yourself up now and face all of the crimes you've committed." Tobi spoke.

Nagato who was still in the air, watched in suspense.

"Yeah… this seems like the end huh?" Menma huffed. Menma looked back to see that his Bijuu weren't going to last any longer. "But if I'm going down… you're coming with me!"

Menma then quickly formed a Great Rasen Ring. He leaped at Tobi while shouting, **"GREAT! RASEN-RIN-" **

* * *

**NARUTO's FIGHT: **

Chakra Mode Naruto had his sights set on the Gedo Manzo, as the giant statue grasp onto its head with pain. If Naruto had to act quickly, or the Juubi would be released. Naruto leaped in the air after the Gedo, he charged his Rasengan and held his hand out in front of him, targeting the Gedo's head. Tobi noticed this and tossed his Gunbai (A sword like unfold able fan, used for most defense and rarely offense.) in to the air in front of Naruto.

The Gunbai blocked his Rasengan and sent Naruto flying back as he landed on his feet on the ground. The Gedo roared in pain, its voice stretched and surrounded the area. It was hard to listen to, the Gedo's ten eyes were exposed, as blood freefall from all ten of them.

Next to Naruto was Guy, a trapped Hachibi, and Kakashi, who would assist him in battle against the mysterious Tobi. 'I guess I'll have to take out the masked man first...'

"Be careful yo! I won't be able to assist as for the masked dude got me strangled up with his tree limbs." Killer B said in Hachibi mode. "After his defeat though, I should be released."

Naruto, Guy and Kakashi were unable to release Hachibi no matter how much they tried, Tobi's wood release was close to unbreakable. "Alright Killer Bee! We'll get you out of there In no time!"

"Naruto! You do know of his abilities right? If you attack him normally, you'll just pass right by him!" Kakashi informed.

"Create an opening through continuous attacks! Avoid using big attacks!" Guy exclaimed.

Naruto nodded to the three as he dashed at Tobi, he created a giant hand made out of complete chakra and was two times bigger than Tobi. Naruto speared the fist at Tobi, but Tobi caught it with his palms, and it became a game of strength between the two. The fist jostled him back as his feet slide and damaged the ground under him. Tobi noticed Naruto smirk as a second hand formed above Tobi and contained a Rasengan.

The hand came crashing down but Tobi slide back as he dodged it, a clone appeared beside Tobi and threw a punch. The fist slide through Tobi as he held out his hand and punched the clone making it disperse. Naruto lounged a second Rasengan, as it dashed at Tobi, he did not move an inch as it came crashing onto him. The Rasengan expanded upon impact and grew as it attacked the ground Tobi was on rapidly.

Tobi walked out of the expanded Rasengan while it was still active with no scratch. Naruto growled to himself at his failed attempt to catch Tobi in his blast.

Kakashi looked up to Hachibi and said, "Killer B, can you lift me up into the air?"

Hachibi nodded as Killer B's voice replied, "Yeah, but I can't lift you that high, these branches really limit my mojo."

Guy slipped his hand into his weapon porch and pulled out two Nunchucks, **"Twin Fangs!"**

Naruto did another attempt as a clone puffed beside him. Naruto and the clone then charged at Tobi, they then skipped from side to side to confuse Tobi. Naruto then jumped at Tobi, 'That one.' Tobi said suspecting the one charging at him was the real Naruto. Tobi then slammed his Gunbai straight into Naruto's gut, but then dispersed into smoke. 'Hm, then that must be the real one.'

The real Naruto leaped at Tobi with a Rasengan, targeting his mask. The Rasengan slide through Tobi's head, Tobi held out his hand to grab Naruto's chest to extract the Nine Tails.

Guy appeared quickly above the two with his Twin Fangs and lashed one of his Nunchucks into Tobi's head. The Nunchuck slide through Tobi's head, as nothing could stop Tobi. Kakashi in the air threw a lighting charged kunai directly at Tobi, he leaped back to avoid it. Guy dragged his eyes to where Tobi landed and leaped at him with intense speed.

Tobi's eyes widen at his speed. Guy hooked his Twin Fangs across at Tobi. He caught a Nunchuck with his hand and as Guy was about to attack with his second Nunchuck. Tobi speared a foot deep in Guy's gut. Guy dropped back as he clutched his belly, Tobi made his way quickly to Guy but was stopped by Guy's quick leg swing at his head. Guy's leg went through Tobi's head and Tobi did not stop charging at Guy. Guy acted quicker with a follow up spree of attacks with the Twin Fangs.

Tobi managed to dodge most of the attacks in till dashing backwards away from Guy. Guy dashed at Tobi and quickly jabbed a Nunchuck directly into Tobi's front mask, the Nunchuck moved through him. "You're first then." Tobi moved his hand closer to Guy to grab him. Guy acted quickly by placing his foot on Tobi and jumping back.

Naruto watched in amazement as Guy kept up with Tobi. 'Wow, so cool Brushier Brow Sensei.'

Naruto then extending his arm at Tobi while he jumped back from Guy. Tobi looked at the hand and then pulled out his Gunbai to block it with success. Tobi landed smoothly onto the ground, Kakashi landed only a meter away from him and dashed at him. Tobi faced Kakashi as he sent a continuous amount of attacks at Tobi.

Tobi ducked and dodged, in till Kakashi found an opening and lighting quickly charged up through his hand. Kakashi speared the Lighting Blade into Tobi, but his Lighting Blade went through Tobi. Tobi quickly swung his foot at Kakashi, but Kakashi quickly opened his left eye which contained the Sharingan. Kakashi dodged the kick with much ease, and then slapped his hands together, **"Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!" **

Kakashi planned on absorbing and destroying Tobi with his blast from up close, dead center. The flames did surround and absorbed Tobi, the flames pushed Kakashi away. Kakashi landed on his feet while he witnessed Tobi walk out of the continuous and active blast.

Naruto zoomed next to Tobi, three huge chakra fist raised from above Naruto and came crashing down on Tobi. Tobi leaped in the air to dodge the first fist, and then as the second fist came at Tobi, he dodged and then leaped off of the arm. As the third one sprinted at Tobi, he held out his palm and grasped the fist. Tobi tighten his grasp and the Chakra Arm dispersed. Tobi in the air looked down on Naruto, and slapped his hands together. **"Wood Release: Cutting Technique" **

Sharp knife like wood emerged from Tobi's right side and leaped at Naruto with alarming speed. Naruto dashed back and backflip all of them. As Tobi dropped down to the ground, Naruto created a Rasengan and lashed it at Tobi with his extending Chakra Arm. The Rasengan moved past Tobi, Naruto cursed to himself as his attacks where getting nowhere.

Kakashi turned his sights on to the bleeding Gedo statue, Kakashi exposed his Sharingan at the statue, **"Kamui" **Kakashi is planning to transport the Gedo's head to different dimension, Statue or not, it can't survive without a head.

The Gedo's head started to twist in a vortex style but then stopped out of a sudden and returned to normal. Kakashi closed his eye quickly and raised an eyebrow at the sudden failure of the Kamui. "What?"

Tobi leaped from Naruto into a safe spot and said, "So Naïve Kakashi. Why don't you all just accept your defeat?"

Naruto landed to the ground and replied for Kakashi, "Because we aren't going to stand here and let you manipulate the world."

"Manipulate?! What we are doing is creating a better world… One where we can meet the ones we've lost." Tobi said slowly.

Tobi was in thoughts of flooding memories with his old team and deceased love. He did not see Naruto's clone appear behind him with a charged Rasengan, Tobi turned quickly. Naruto's clone leap in the air and smashed the Rasengan into Tobi's mask, while shouting "WHO ARE YOU?!" The mask crumbled to the floor.

**. **

**_ (Flashback) Obito's Rehabilitation_**

Obito had his one right eyed Sharingan open as he starred to the ceiling of Madara's hideout. He was a teenager (14 Years Old). This was way _before_ he even knew of the Akatsuki or became Tobi. His left eye was gone and with Kakashi, Obito couldn't even manage to deactivate his Sharingan, so it was his only source of seeing anything. But either way, Obito only had his sights set on returning to Rin and Kakashi.

Not too long ago, he awoke to the Grim Reaper like Madara with old, ghostly white hair with his scythe. Obito immediately remembered the meeting, _"AHHGGGH! Y-you're death a-aren't you! I don't wanna die! Please Mr. Reaper let me live!" Obito would shout in horror as Madara looked upon him with a serious but expressionless face._

Obito did remember Madara explaining that he was in Rehabilitation due to half of his body being crushed by a boulder before he gave Kakashi his left eye. He had a bandage around his forehead, and a strapped bandage surrounding and hiding his right side of his upper body, covering where the boulder landed on. It was currently being replaced by a white artificial arm.

In front of his Rehabilitation's bed was _Spiral Zetsu_ and _White Zetsu_. "Hey there." Zetsu greeted, who hasn't developed his Venus Traps yet, as they were white like himself and sticking out the side of his body.

"How are you doing?" Spiraling Zetsu asked. Who is fully white and can be easily distinguished by the spiral-pattern that stretches all over ending in a circular eye-hole.

Obito groaned as he sat up in his bed, "ugh… Bad, what did you think?" He sighed, "How long have I been here? It seems like a while."

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay rent." Zetsu smirked.

Obito had a bored face on, "Well you two are some creepy looking babysitters..." Obito said, focusing his attention and comment directly at Spiral Zetsu.

Zetsu replied, "Oh, don't mind him. He's a good boy."

"Yea! Those of us that have been created from the Gedo Statue don't need to eat either. No food bills, no need for a bathroom. We don't even poo." Spiral Zetsu added.

"Don't lump me in with you guys! I only have half of that white weird stuff on my body." Obito said as he rubbed the bandaged right side of his upper body, which was currently being replaced as he spoke.

"And thanks to that, you can survive without eating or drinking." Zetsu said. "As a matter of fact, you should be thanking us."

Next to Zetsu, Spiral Zetsu nodded his head in agreement with Zetsu. "And for good grief, we're the ones who don't want to be lumped in with you! You have synched-emotions, we're artificial humans; we got feelings and everything! " Spiral Zetsu said as he rudely pointed his finger at Obito.

"Hmph… Well you both are 'artificially' making me sick to my stomachs..." Obito replied, he was pleased with his comeback.

"Hah, your sense of humor may be better than ours. But what we have is much better! Our vocabulary skills and mental acuity are far better than yours in every way!" Spiral Zetsu cheered. "Except we don't poo."

"Shut up!" He shouted in till sighing, "Alright… how are you better than I am?" Obito questioned, while scratching his head.

The two then looked at each other before speaking simultaneously, "Because. We are the ones in charge of watching you." They said with an almost proud voice.

"Stop talking in synch! That pisses me off!" Obito shouted.

"We're only helping you with your rehab, Madara ordered us to get you up and running by the time he wakes up." Zetsu spoke.

"Hmph, so the old man had his noisy puppets to keep an eye on me, while he gets to sleep all day?" Obito questioned while looking at the old Madara in his throne like chair.

Zetsu nodded, "Yes. But he won't be like this forever, in due time, his plan for the Ninja Nations will have everyone at his control."

"Plan?" Obito asked.

"Yep, the only reason he saved you. Cause you're the key to his plan." Spiral Zetsu explained.

"Gee… that makes me feel a whole lot better... Well let's hear it. What's this big ol' plan Madara got in store?" Obito sighed.

Zetsu then explained the Infinite Moon Plan to Obito. But his reaction surprised them.

"What a stupid plan... sounds ridiculous and over the top to me." He said.

Zetsu spoke, "When you have as much power as Madara, nothing is unachievable."

Obito raised an eyebrow while looking over to Madara, "Doesn't look like someone with a lot of power…"

"Don't underestimate Madara Tobi, he's very powerful." Spiral Zetsu explained.

"Tobi? My name isn't Tobi." Obito corrected Spiral Zetsu.

"I like 'Tobi'." Spiral Zetsu spoke.

"I would have to agree, Tobi seems like a fitting name." Zetsu added. "It's better than 'Stupid Kakashi', what kind of name is that? Is his first name Stupid and last name Kakashi or something?"

"Who's 'Stupid Kakashi'?" Spiraling Zetsu asked.

"Beats me... Ask him. He was muttering a lot of stuff in his sleep, I mean A LOT. Obito, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Zetsu commented.

Spiral Zetsu shook his head in disappointment, "Stupid brother, people don't know when they talk in their sleep. Maybe we should ask that guy 'Stupid Kakashi'"

Obito looked at the two with zoned out eyes, he couldn't believe he was actually dealing with these two. 'I'm going to find Rin and Kakashi… no matter what.' He thought with determination.

Obito sighed to himself before asking, "Where's the exit?"

"There is no exit. Madara sealed off this place with a giant boulder." Spiraling Zetsu answered.

Obito wouldn't give up, he looked at where the giant entrance would be, but was blocked off. He crawled to the end of the bed. The two watched the injured Fourteen Year Old in suspense, in till Zetsu asked, "What are you doing"

"I'm going to get stronger and get out of here…" Obito said with determination. Obito placed his feet on the floor, and began walking slowly to where the boulder blocked entrance was.

Once Obito reached it, Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu cheered in celebration. "Yaaaaaaay!" Spiral Zetsu chanted.

Obito turned to them with a wide, goofy grin, and shot up a thumps up to them. "Heh… heh… I'll be out of here in no time." He huffed.

In the time period of a week, Obito approved greatly on his skills and training. Not long before three weeks, he was able to use his right arm, which was made out of the same stuff Zetsu was made out of. Through the whole time, Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu assisted Obito.

Obito was doing his normal training in till Spiral Zetsu emerged from the boulder wall. "Hey! I was just outside. Your friends Stupid Kakashi and Rin are in trouble."

"What?! Where are they?" Obito questioned.

"That won't matter if you don't make it through this entrance." Zetsu said, coming up from behind Obito.

Obito nodded as if it was a demand, he dashed quickly at the closed up entrance. He then put all of his might into his right arm and slammed a fist into the boulder. It made a huge crack but eventually, his artificial arm fell off and dissolved onto the ground.

Obito clutched what was left of his arm as he glared at his failed attempt. Spiral Zetsu volunteered, "Here, let me lend you my body."

Spiral Zetsu's spiral unattached and attached onto Obito. The swirling one eye ended on his exposed right eye, there was a vein attached from his head to an awakened Madara that would transfer his chakra. Obito was under Spiral Zetsu's skin, as his Sharingan showed from the hole on Obito's right side of his face.

Obito then grinned, and thanked Spiral Zetsu and surprisingly, even thanked Madara, "Thanks guys." His grin was wide under Spiral Zetsu's mask. Although he didn't know why Madara was assisting him break the only thing keeping his hideout, hidden.

Obito gave it one more go and dashed at the boulder, he slammed his fist into the boulder and the whole boulder cracked and broke into many pieces. The outside world then exposed over Obito, it was at least midnight. Obito grasped onto Madara chakra vein and ripped it off, Spiral Zetsu's mask then opened suddenly. Madara then spoke softly, "Your arrogant choice of leaving isn't the best decision. You must stay here, to grow stronger."

Obito turned to Madara, "sorry gramps. I appreciate you saving my life and all, but I have to save my friends."

Madara toke a second to respond, "You will return."

Obito did not know how to reply to that so he didn't, instead he turned to Zetsu. "Where are they?"

After Zetsu explained everything, Obito rushed to Rin and Kakashi. With memories from the past of his old team flooding his thoughts, Obito would pick up his pace as he jumped from tree to tree. Images of a dead Rin came into his thoughts, "Ugh, why are you showing me these visions? Stop!" Obito demanded, but only to come and witness Kakashi killing Rin, with his Chidori. Surrounding them was Shinobi from the Hidden Mist.

"H-he actually did it... Does that kid know how long we've been hunting her?!" a ninja questioned.

Both Kakashi and Obito would gain the Mangekyou Sharingan that day, which could only be gained by the death of someone precious to you. Not long after that, Obito slaughtered all of the Shinobi in sight, in literally blind rage.

**_(Flashback End) _**

"Obito…? Is that you?" Kakashi questioned with wide yes. Guy looked with shock as he recognized his fallen teammate from his Genin and Chunin days.

Naruto noticed their shocked reaction, "You guys recognize him from somewhere?"

"He was a Konohagakure ninja on Kakashi's team during the war. He died in battle, but I guess it wasn't true..." Guy answered.

Naruto looked with eager eyes at Obito's face, his right face which contained the Sharingan looked almost crushed and injured, but his left face was normal and had the Rinnegan. Obito then spoke, "You can call me that if you want, but that name is dead to me now."

Kakashi was in shock at the sight of his dead teammate, "W-why didn't you return to Konohagakure?" Kakashi asked.

"Because… you broke your promise in the best way possible… you, murdered Rin." Obito said slowly, as he tried to keep himself from growling.

Kakashi was left there zoned out in memories, Guy looked at Kakashi with confused eyes. Naruto then spoke, "We can't just stand here! Even if he was a dead teammate, he's going to destroy this world! He must be stopped."

Guy nodded towards Kakashi, "Naruto is absolutely right Kakashi! We have to stop Obito."

Kakashi didn't reply.

Naruto noticed this and growled to himself, he held out his hand a Rasengan formed. He then quickly sprinted at Obito, he Rasengan grew every step. He leaped into the air in front of Obito. In his hand was a gigantic Rasengan. "I don't care who you are! You will not let the Ten Tails be released!" He cried out.

**"Ultra-Big Ball Rasen-" **

* * *

In the middle of both of their attacks, Menma and Naruto felt the world pause and stop moving. They felt their bodies float as if they were currently dying and being lifted to Heaven and then dropped to hell. Their eyes were forced closed as if they were sleeping. And as their eyes opened, they noticed their location was completely different then where they were. And that Tobi/Obito looked different.

* * *

Menma was in the air of a dark and damaged ground area. In front of him was a man with half of his face damaged. In his hand was a giant blue ball of Chakra that decreased size and turned back into his Rasen Ring. He noticed the man's eyes widen in question at the Rasengan change.

And most importantly, _From Obito's eyes,_ _Naruto's appearance changed._ Naruto's hair turned black and ragged like Minato's, his right eye turned into a Sharingan that matched his. His Chakra Mode disappeared, and his clothing changed. That was mostly the only change in his appearance, it looked like the Evil-Doer equivalent to Naruto he created so long ago. "Menma…?" Obito questioned slowly.

But then the body crushing Rasen Ring tackled Obito, The Ring along with Obito jumped back, the Ring dragged Obito far away in till it stopped and grew size intensely, causing a huge reaction. Obito would have dodged if he knew it was the Rasen Ring, as for his 'Attacks Pass through Him' method did not go for the Rasen Ring. Since it's an attack of hatred, only pure hearted attacks can pass through Obito.

Kakashi, Guy, and a trapped Hachibi watched as the explosion was twice the size of a regular Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. "What the? Where am I? I was saving that for Tobi… hope that guy with the messed up face is alright..." Menma said while scratching his head at the explosive reaction.

**'I doubt anyone would be alright from that.' **Kurama sighed rom inside Menma.

"Oh now you speak! Where were you when I was about to be arrested you lazy purple furball!" Menma shouted. Menma then took a look around his area, it was dark and the ground all around was crushed and split. "Hm… I guess Tobi transported me somewhere else..." Menma then smirked, "What a rookie mistake! Now all I got to do his escape and plan my return."

He turned around to see Kakashi Sensei, Guy, and the Eight Tails. Many meters away as if they were in a safe position. Menma stood frozen in shock, "U-uh… no hard feelings right guys…?"

"Naruto… your hair… it's changed…" Kakashi spoke, next to him, the tree limbs decreased and released Hachibi. Hachibi then slowly turned to Killer B.

"My hair? What are you talking about?" Menma questioned, "It's always been like this." Menma then noticed the Twin Fangs Guy had in his hands, and Killer B's multi swords. 'Last I remembered, Twin Fangs was Kakashi Sensei's move… and Killer A hates swords.'

Menma then realized the change. 'They called me Naruto… I remember him… they think I'm Naruto… which must mean I'm in the alternate world…'

"Naruto, your hair has always been blonde… what's going on?" Kakashi questioned, Kakashi's serious vibe closed the deal with Menma, since it was nothing like Kakashi from his world.

"Um, I guess it was something Kurama did... i-its Jinchuuriki side effects." Menma lied.

Killer B rose an eyebrow, "My hair never turned black."

"I said it was a side effect, not a damn effect..." Menma sighed. _He didn't know why he was lying, but he couldn't find a good enough reason to tell them that he's a wanted criminal from another world._

Kakashi slowly raised an eyebrow, 'Could Naruto's sudden change of personality be a Jinchuuriki side effect to…?' Kakashi would be on to Menma's lie, but why would Naruto lie?

Obito emerged from the ground in front of Menma, Menma flinched as a reaction. "It is you… Menma. I should have destroyed you along with your world a long time ago, but Madara wouldn't allow it. Now that Madara is gone, there's nothing stopping me."

"Hey… you're that guy who gave me my eye…" Menma said.

From Obito's sleeve, he wipe out a Chakra Receiver Manifestation. It was a black chakra rod that Pein used to transfer chakra to his Six Paths.

Obito sent the rod quickly at Menma, Menma quickly stopped it with his back wrist and sent his palm crashing into the side of the rod and watched it crack and break in front of his eyes. Their matching Sharingan's starred into each other.

"Bad mistake old man." Menma said to Obito, referring to his attempt to kill him.

Obito frowned, "You can't kill me, your world won't survive without me." He growled.

"As if I cared for it, but it won't be destroyed." Menma smirked.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Obito questioned.

From afar, Kakashi, Guy and Killer B watched in suspense as Obito and Menma talked amongst each other.

"Because ever since that 'hero' version of me left. Not only have I escaped the village, but I gotten a little time to learn about my Sharingan. If you die, the Genjustu World should be within me, since I got your eye if I did my math right. So you're basically useless to me now." Menma informed.

"But if die, your eye is gone." Obito said.

Menma smirked, "Well, there's a 50/50 chance your wrong. Let's just see how those chances go."

Obito growled, "I don't know why Madara let you live." Menma noticed Obito huff after his sentence. His Rasen Ring has damaged him, greatly. Now that Obito was weakened, Menma could decide his fate.

"I don't know either." Menma replied as his hand formed a sword like shape as his fingers came together while standing out. Menma then speared his arm through the middle of Obito's chest.

Killer B's eyes widen, "His attack… it didn't pass through him…"

"How is that possible?" Guy questioned.

Kakashi stood for a second, "I don't know… maybe he got lucky?"

Obito's eyes widen, "Im-impossible….." Obito then fell backwards to the ground.

Menma's sucker punch with the Rasen-Ring paid off, since it weakened Obito extremely, he probably just saved the world from manipulation without even knowing it.

Guy, Killer B and Kakashi rushed over by Menma's side. "Naruto… You…..Obito….." Guy stuttered, as he saw his former teammate with a hole in his chest, on the ground.

"Kami... We can still save him, we get him to Konohagakure's hospital quick enough." Killer B explained.

"Hey… what's with the rush? He is the guy trying to kill us right?" Menma said while holding out his palms.

"He has information. We need him, did you all of a sudden forget the plan?" Kakashi questioned.

Menma shook his head, "Uh, nope. I just thought my hand would slide through his chest, so then I can catch him with my… Konohagakure Hero Capture justu… and then we can return to the Leaf Village with him in captive and i can then continue... My charity work." Menma lied.

"You have a charity?" Kakashi asked.

"Not the point! Let's get this guy to a hospital…" Menma said quickly.

"Wait! The Gedo Statue. We must destroy it." Guy spoke.

Menma looked over to where Guy was looking, Menma came in sight of the eye bleeding Statue. "I'll take care of the Statue, get that Obito dude to the hospital." Killer B said.

Guy and Kakashi nodded as they raced off, Killer B then turned into Hachibi and headed to the Statue. Menma turned around and followed Kakashi and Guy quickly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened as he saw a dark and purple spiraling ball with a ring around it in his palms turn into the Ultra- Big Ball Rasengan. He saw Obito with the same orange mask he use to wear. He saw Tobi's eyes widen in surprise. From Tobi's eyes, he saw the black, jagged Minato hair go to a new style and turned blonde. His one eyed Sharingan turned to normal blue eyes, his clothes changed completely. The purple and dark orb in Naruto's hands grew back to an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan.

While growing, Naruto noticed Tobi's eyes widen under his mask at the change of size of the Rasengan. The giant Rasengan tackled Tobi and then expanded into a Rasen Bomb.

Naruto landed on the ground as he ended up in a completely different location. "W-where am I? Is this Valley of The End…?"

Naruto then began to raise into the air. Nagato who was behind Naruto raised his arm along with Naruto, and the violently slammed Naruto onto the boulder Nagato used to defeat Menma. "Argh!" Naruto gasped as his back came onto the hard boulder.

Tobi limbed from the blast, "I have to admit Menma… I didn't see that one coming." Tobi then realized his blonde hair, "Menma? Are you… good now? But that's impossible..."

'Menma?! Oh no… Obito most have trapped me to Genjustu World...' Naruto thought.

Nagato walked over to Naruto who was picking himself up from Nagato's attack. Nagato then placed a hand on Naruto forehead, Naruto felt his Chakra moving rapidly and then slowed down.

"No… I still sense evil deep inside of him." Nagato said.

"Evil?! What? I'm not Menma, I swear!" Naruto yelled as he then noticed what the evil source was, 'Kurama?'

**'Sorry kit. I may be good with you and your friends, but overall, I am very evil.' **

"This is one of Menma's famous tricks. Menma changes his hair blonde like that Naruto Uzumaki child from the other world to fool us. He did this with the Iwagakure ninjas last Thursday. When they thought he's changed for the good, Menma slaughtered them." Nagato informed. "The only weird thing is that his hair is pure blonde, I don't know if he quickly dyed it or used a justu, either way, this has to be Menma."

Tobi nodded, "Okay Nagato. Menma, you've been defeated. No trick can get you out of facing the law."

Rope came out of Tobi's sleeve and then used it to wrap all around Naruto's body, the robe tighten Naruto's arms to his side and legs together. Naruto then collapsed forward to the ground, "No! You got it ALL wrong! I'm not Menma!"

Tobi then chuckled, "Is that so? Then who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The guy that defeated Menma a long time ago! I fought with you for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled as Tobi dragged him across the floor.

"Impossible. I sensed Uzumaki Naruto's pureness. He had no trace of evil. But you like always, has the same amount of hate, it's like you control it now." Nagato informed.

Tobi nodded, "It's impossible for Menma to turn good now anyways, And Uzumaki Naruto's world was created by Kabuto to trap us, he destroyed it quickly as we closed in on him. He was successfully captured though, and is going to same place you are."

Naruto found no sense in arguing with Tobi anymore, so he just questioned him, "Which is?"

Tobi turned to the tied up Naruto and said, "Blood Prison."


	2. A Heroes Three Strikes!

_ "Think you're escaping and run into yourself. Longest way round is the shortest way home." ~ James Joyce _

Naruto was tied up over Tobi's shoulder, from the corner of his eye, he saw six Bijuu dispersed into smoke and disappear completely. Tobi turned to Nagato, "Try and secure the area for anymore of Menma's traps." Nagato nodded as he headed off to where the battle between Tobi and Menma accorded.

Naruto sighed from over Tobi's shoulder, "You're making a mistake…"

"Is that a threat?" Tobi questioned.

"No! No! You got the wrong guy is what I meant." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, although they knew deep down that they would share defeat." He chuckled to Naruto.

"Stop kissing your own ass! And by the looks of the area, it looks like Menma laid a whoop ass onto you." Naruto sighed.

"NO! And stop with the damn alter-egos. And if you defeated me, you wouldn't be in my captive." Tobi growled.

Naruto responded, "But I shouldn't be in captive, you got the wrong guy."

Tobi chuckled slowly, "Are you going to go with the innocent act through the whole trip… We have a longs way till the train."

"Train..? What in the world is a train?" Naruto questioned.

"What? Have you been isolated inside of your little hideout for so long that you weren't here at the invention of trains?" Tobi chuckled, as he made his way to the exit of the Valley with Naruto on his shoulder.

Naruto blinked twice in confusion, "Are trains a new word for sparing?"

Tobi sighed in frustration, "Just keep your mouth shut through the escort…."

* * *

Tobi with Naruto as captive made it three miles away from the Valley of the End. He walked through the dim forest, close to the village that contained the train. Naruto couldn't go back to Blood Prison, he barely survived the first trip.

Naruto thought smartly as he created a clone right next to Tobi. The clone slammed his foot at Tobi. Tobi dropped Naruto to catch the foot. Naruto, without needing to make hand signals, created three more clones as they jumped Tobi.

Naruto picked himself up with struggle since he was tied up. Naruto then quickly hopped away from Tobi, he had no idea where he was going, but anywhere from Tobi is success.

Naruto felt as four of his clones disperse quickly. Naruto flinched and picked up his hopping pace with fear.

Tobi then appeared In front of Naruto out of nowhere. Naruto gasped as he tripped over the ground and landed face first onto the ground. Tobi looked upon Naruto with disappointment, "Hmph, I thought you'd do better than that Menma…"

Naruto popped his head back at Tobi, offended. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's pretty hard to do anything while you're tied up! I 'd like to see you try!"

"Deal" Tobi said.

"D-deal?" Naruto questioned.

Tobi held out his hand and the rope around Naruto loosened and leaped off of Naruto. And then tangled up and tighten onto Tobi.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Naruto questioned as he picked himself up.

"You said, you'd like to see me try. So I am 'trying'." Tobi spoke.

Naruto smirked, "Hah! Idiot!" Naruto then quickly sprinted off with all of his speed. 'Now that I've escaped, I got to figure out how to get out of here…'

Tobi then appeared in front of Naruto, while tied up. Naruto stopped in place and widen his eyes at the masked man. He then stretched out his arms and broke the rope that was tied him, he then dashed at Naruto and grasped onto his face tightly, as he lifted Naruto up in the air from his face, he said, "Now, you and I are going to that train station. And you will never try to escape ever again."

* * *

The villagers of Amegakure villagers looked awkwardly as the Hero of The Leaf dragged the notorious criminal 'Menma' through the ground, using a rope. Amegakure was beautiful, as the sun hovered over the area and no trace of rain in sight. Even without rain, flowers grew from any corner it could.

Naruto was being punished for his attempt to escape, Tobi would dragged a tied up Naruto through the hard ground of Amegakure. "We're here." Tobi informed.

Naruto looked up to see a rectangular prison like carriage that ran on railroads. It contained villagers inside of it and they exited the train. There was at least like ten people waiting in line including Naruto and Tobi. Tobi then dragged Naruto inside of the train.

Tobi picked up Naruto and sat him up on a chair. "Stay right there. I'm going to talk to the conductor." Tobi spoke before walking off out of sight, he walked through a door that lead to the front of the train and closed it behind him.

Once Naruto saw Tobi out of sight, he disobeyed what he said completely. He made a clone appear beside him and the clone released Naruto. Naruto then placed the rope around the clone to fool Tobi.

The old lady that Naruto was placed next to questioned, "Didn't that nice young man ask you to stay in your seat?" Although the lady did not get a good look at Naruto's face.

Naruto turned to the elder and she widen her eyes and gasped, "M-Menma?! Someone help! Help!" Everyone in their seats watched, brave men stood up from their seats, as for everyone on the train recognized Menma.

"NO, shhh! I'm not Menma I'm-" Naruto was saying before a man grasped onto his shoulder.

It was a big, muscular man, with a lumberjack beard. "So it is true…. Menma Uzumaki is real. You have a lot of nerve…" The man was saying while lifting a fist in the air, about to strike Naruto.

The man then gasped as he stopped in place, purple light emerged from behind and the man began to disintegrate before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto flinched as backed up and fell to the floor, "Wha-what… happened?!"

As the man disintegrated, Naruto got a good look at the source. It was _Hanzo_.

Hanzo looked like he would in Naruto's world. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator, which he would use to keep his own poison at bay and that differed from the ones worn by other Amegakure Shinobi.

The old lady then screamed in horror as the man broke down and deformed. Everyone on the train reacted with loud screams of horror that would stretch through the train car. The old ladies continuous screams annoyed Hanzo, "SILENCE!" Hanzo grasped onto the ladies face and lighting burst from his hand and the lady suffered the same fate as the man.

Men who were on the train shot up and leaped at Hanzo, but they wouldn't last long. Naruto watched in horror as he defeated everyone who dared challenged him. Hanzo then turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Menma… You've been put on the assassination list." He informed as he held out his palm to Naruto.

But then Tobi burst from the door, "What's going on here?!" He cried out.

Hanzo turned his head quickly to Tobi, with Hanzo distracted, Naruto quickly got up and leaped from the Train window to the top of the Train.

As Naruto reached the top, he noticed that the train and its train tracks _hovered_ over the seas. The train was going fast, so fast that Naruto needed to use chakra on his feet to stay on the roof.

As the flying like train passed through the seas and rocks, and far by islands, it brought quick peace to Naruto. Before he saw Hanzo leap through the roof and land on the top of the train In front of Naruto.

Hanzo then dashed at Naruto with great amounts of speed, Naruto jumped up and dodged the raging bull. As he turned around to Hanzo, two clones appeared next to Naruto. Hanzo turned to the hovering Naruto and growled. The clones then quickly dispersed in failure. Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow at the clone's sudden malfunction.

Tobi then leaped from the window Naruto jumped out of with his hand still on the roof and then landed on the top of the moving train. Hanzo turned back to him again, "Hanzo… I knew it was you. I thought you have died." Tobi said slowly.

"Stay out of this Uchiha Tobi. You are not on the assassination list this month." Hanzo said coldly.

As the train raced through the sea, Naruto noticed a second train come up next to his train. The second train was a few feet away and in jumping distance of a ninja, but impossible to make if not. It was smaller and seemed to be going to a completely different route.

Naruto quickly jumped at the train, planning to land on the top. But was stopped, he hovered in the air for a few seconds before being sent back to the top of the train he leaped from hard on to his back. Tobi used the attractive force Nagato use so much in combat. "You're not going anywhere Menma, don't even think about it." Tobi said.

The second flying train then turned away from the train Naruto was, and a rock that came out the water from below separated the two trains.

Hanzo growled a two jagged, sharp swords burst out from under his sleeves. Hanzo leaped at Tobi, he swung a sword quickly and Tobi dodged it. Hanzo followed up with another sword attack from above. Tobi dashed back to avoid the attack, Hanzo's sword went right through the Train's roof.

Hanzo then slapped his hands together as he focused onto Tobi's leg, **"Explosive Tag Technique!" **

Explosive Tag's appeared from thin air around Tobi's left leg, the Explosive Tags then covered his leg like a blanket. Tobi looked at the tags as they were going to be set off in any second. Tobi's left leg then broke off before Hanzo's eyes, the leg then fell off the train and exploded.

Hanzo growled, "Genjustu… But when?"

Hanzo's eyes widen as he realized his mistake.

**_Flashback _**

Hanzo grew angered as the old lady shouted in horror as she witnessed the muscular man being murdered, who was only confronting 'Menma', Hanzo quickly ended the lady who screaming. And then destroyed anyone else who was foolish enough the battle him.

Naruto sat in front of him, Hanzo had him. But then Tobi burst through the door shouting "What's going on?!"

Hanzo turned to Tobi, and came on contact with his eye, his Sharingan.

**_Flashback End _**

Hanzo blinked once at the legless Tobi, and then Tobi disappeared. Tobi held a kunai up to Hanzo's neck from behind.

Naruto watched as Tobi put Hanzo in a hard spot. As the train moved through the air, he saw the same train come back over, as the stretch of rocks ended. 'This is my only chance… I can't go back to Blood Prison."

Naruto picked himself up and ran to the edge of the Train and leaped. Hanzo smirked as he sent giant, hidden, rusty knife from under his coat and shot it fast at Naruto. The huge knife ripped through Naruto's skin.

But then 'Naruto' dispersed into a white cloud, revealing it to be a clone. Hanzo's and Tobi's eyes widen, "Where's….?" Tobi was questioning before he turned back behind himself to a jumping Naruto.

Naruto successfully landed on the roof of the train. Naruto quietly grinned to himself as he saw the other train with Tobi and Hanzo separate and go to a complete opposite direction.

Naruto smirked to himself at his success, he then went to the edge of the train and noticed the train window was open. He slid in through the window and sighed in relief as he did.

But then his eyes widen as he came in contact with the passengers. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Hinata.

"Whoa... Menma. What's up?" Sasuke asked with an unknown girl on his shoulder.

"Menma?! You've return?! I knew you couldn't stay away from my youthful training! We should celebrate with a race when we get back to the village!" Kakashi cheered.

"Hm, I think Menma is technically a missing-nin… we should be worried, but I do want to show him my new painting!" Sai cheered along with Kakashi.

"Wha-what are you guys… doing here…" Naruto stuttered.

"We were on our way from a mission-" Sai was answering till being cut off by a angered Hinata.

Hinata growled at Naruto, "Damn bastard…. You think you can just come back to Konohagakure?! After that little stunt you did with the Jinchuuriki? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COMPLANTS WE GOT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE WENT ON A MISSION TO RECOVER YOU, BUT YOU WERE ON THE OPPOISTE **SIDE OF THE EARTH!" **

Hinata's tone turned into a satanic growl near the end. She then angrily snatched a kunai and leaped at Naruto.

Naruto snatched a matching kunai to block her attack. Their kunai's clashed into each other as Hinata glared into Naruto's eyes. "No! You got it ALL wrong… I'm not Menma, I'm-"

Hinata cut her off by jumping back and slashing her kunai, Naruto ducked down and dodged it. But it was followed up with continuous attacks. Naruto ducked and blocked with his kunai, he then turned to Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi, who watched the fight as entertainment. "Damn it guys! Call her off!" Naruto cried out to the three.

"Sorry Menma, but you have been doing some pretty bad stuff over the time.." Sai said.

"Yep, very unyouthful." Kakashi said while shaking his head in disappointment.

During her attacks, Hinata called out, "Damn idiot, did you even care how other people would think when you left?! Did you even care how much I would be hurt?!"

"Hinata." Naruto called back while ducking down to one of her kunai attacks, "I'm not Menma… I swear! Just give me some time to explain." He finished while blocking an attack with his kunai.

"You think that blonde hair is going to fool us huh?! Shame on you for fooling us once, shame on us for fooling us a second time." Hinata replied.

Hinata then stopped attacking with her Kunai, she then speared her foot dead center into Naruto's face. Hinata's then entered Byakugan from complete rage. She jabbed her finger tips quickly all over Naruto's body.

"ARGH!" Naruto groaned as he fell backwards in pain.

Naruto, from the corner of his eyes saw Tobi using Flight Technique to jet rocket over to the Train. He had to act quickly. "Sorry Hinata…" he huffed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow in question, three clones then appeared behind her and tackled her, Hinata refused to drop to the floor and basically wrestled to clones. "Guys! Help me out will ya?!" Hinata shouted to the Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head, "What will you learn from that? Remember what I said earlier, everything is a test of education!"

"Sorry Hinata, I'm too busy right now." Sasuke said as he gave a flirty grin to the girl next to him.

"I can't do that, your fight is giving me some real good ideas for my next project!" Sai said with excitement.

Hinata growled while still wrestling the clones, "ARGH! I'm going to kill you guys!"

Naruto slowly picked himself up in pain and leaped out the train window, but out of the side the train that faced away from Tobi.

Naruto fell to the sea, from underwater, he saw Tobi arrive at the train. Naruto floating down the water, after a minute, saw Tobi fly out the Train and underwater at him. Tobi grasped onto his collar and lifted him to the top of the ocean.

"You're lucky the conductor stopped the train so I can pick you up." Tobi sighed.

Tobi hovered over the water to where the train was supposed to be, and saw the train missing. All that was there was train tracks, lifted in the air over the sea.

"What?! Where's our train!" Tobi shouted as if he couldn't get a break lately.

He then hovered over to the train tracks and dropped Naruto onto it. Naruto, still in pain from Hinata jabbing his Chakra Points groaned as he got a good look at the train tracks.

The train tracks was basically a hovering road that would turn into a half circular like track. Tobi and Naruto would easily be able to walk upon it.

"AHH! No! This isn't fair! Kami, what have I done to deserve this?!" Naruto saw Tobi cried out to the sky. Tobi then turned to Naruto, "Okay, come on… we need to walk the way… are you okay?"

Naruto slowly picked himself up, "Yeah…. Yeah…. What happened to Hanzo?"

Tobi gulped, "Uhh…"

**Flashback **

Hanzo swung a foot and it was caught by Tobi, he then leaped back in a backflip. Hanzo then held out his hands and purple lighting jumped at Tobi. Tobi dashed back and avoided the blast, the purple lighting crippled the side of the train. Hanzo then shot continuous lighting shots, Tobi jumped and dodged them all and then sprinted quickly at Hanzo.

Tobi slammed his palm into Hanzo's face and slammed him into the train's roof. Hanzo held out a fist to Tobi's chest and a jagged sword popped out tried to impale Tobi. Tobi leaped back and then slapped his hands together, **"Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!" **

Flames shot out, and dragged against the train's roof and then enveloped Hanzo. Hanzo shouted in pain as the flames died out. Tobi saw the flames do great amounts of damage to Hanzo. Hanzo grunted, "Argh! I don't have time to be messing with you. I will be back… You will NOT see tomorrow."

Hanzo then fell over the side of the train into the sea, where Tobi hasn't seen him again yet.

**Flashback End **

**"**Uhh… he was arrested immediately after I defeated him. No need to worry, let's just get moving." Tobi lied. Naruto picked himself up with struggle, "Menma…. This is your second strike, if you try to escape one more time…. I will be forced to more harmful measures." Tobi then shot the rope around Naruto for the second time.

"If you break this rope for any reason… there will be punishment." Tobi informed.

Naruto nodded tiredly and then asked, "What did they say?"

Tobi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "What did who say?" Tobi asked while lifting Naruto over his shoulder.

"The people on the train." Naruto spoke.

"Oh, your old teammates. Well, I saw the hothead tomboy wrestling your clones in till they dispersed and she yelled that you jumped through the window into the water…" Tobi answered.

Naruto nodded, "Oh, alright."

"Why do you ask?" Tobi questioned.

"Because, I'm going to prove to them that I'm innocent…. Then they're going to help me find a way out of this world." Naruto responded.

Tobi chuckled, "Your still going on with that Naruto Act? Come on Menma, just give up."

"My names not Menma!" Naruto cried out.

Suddenly, a huge water sprout shot from the water and inside of it was Hanzo, yelling in pain and anger. Tobi dropped Naruto from his shoulder as Hanzo came crashing down with a blade, Tobi caught the blade but then Hanzo hooked a foot across Tobi mask.

The mask crack a bit as Hanzo leaped at Tobi.

Naruto was left on the floor as Tobi and Hanzo fought. He turned over to view the fight.

Tobi slapped his hands together, **"Water Release: Water Dragon Justu!" **

A water dragon emerged from below the, as it came crashing down, Hanzo leaped back and dodged it. The water from what was left from the dragon slowly lifted a tied up Naruto and then dropped him back to the ground.

Tobi couldn't find Hanzo in till he jumped in the air with one of his swords.

Naruto acted quick as he burst from the ropes and lounged at the two, but was too late.

Hanzo speared his sword dead center into Tobi's mask.

Naruto's eyes widen as he witnessed it.

The mask stopped the blade, as for it barely made it to Tobi's skin.

But the mask broke and fell apart. Tobi's face was hidden as for Tobi tilted his head and the shadows covered his anger.

"W-"Hanzo didn't even get a word out.

Tobi speared his hand, straight through Hanzo's chest. Ultimately killing him instantly.

Tobi's hidden face then glared at Naruto, while saying, "Strike three…."

* * *

**Ninja Cards **

**Naruto Uzumaki (Chapter 2): **

**Offense: 3 (Naruto's offense has only been seen through his clones.) **

**Defense: 7 **

**Health: N/A**

**Tobi Uchiha (Chapter 2):**

**Offense: 6**

**Defense: 7**

**Health: 9**

**Hanzo: **

**Offense: 6**

**Defense: 5**

**Health: 9**

**Hinata Hyuga (Chapter 2): **

**Offense: 7**

**Defense: None Seen **

**Health: None Seen **


	3. A Villain's Fraud Idenity!

Menma's Sharingan automatically deactivated upon arrival to Naruto's world, even though it was for the best, considering his plan to hide his identity.

An injured Obito was over the shoulders of Kakashi as him and Guy sprinted through the forest. Menma followed behind, as he kept his suspicious eyes on them both. 'By the way things seem so far, Kakashi Sensei and Guy switched personalities… But Kakashi Sensei seems to be on to my lie…. I wouldn't want to kill him, but I will if it comes to it.'

Kakashi frowned upon himself, 'Naruto… his headband, it's gone… Not only has his hair mysteriously change color and became similar to Minato's… but his personality changed slightly as well…. Naruto impaled Obito with no mercy… something weird is definitely going on.'

The trip was long, but they eventually made it to a camp of Alliance ninjas, most of the ninjas were injured and would be assisted by medics. They instantly spotted the arriving Shinobi.

A few medical ninjas rushed to them, Kakashi quickly said, "Give this man Medical Attention!"

Kakashi gave a medical ninja Obito from his shoulder and the ninja questioned, "Isn't this…. The masked man?!"

"Yes! Now hurry before he loses any more blood and dies! We need to know what he knows!" Kakashi shouted. The ninja nodded and rushed off. But secretly, Kakashi himself wanted to know what his old teammate knows.

Menma walked up beside Kakashi, "The trip here was pretty long…. How do we know he hasn't already died?" He questioned.

"He isn't dead yet, I'm sure of it. Obito's endurance always been quite youthful!" Guy returned to his over the top personality.

Menma gave Guy tired eyes, "That's not a good reason…. That's not a good reason at all…"

"No need to worry anymore Naruto, the fight is finally over. We'll tell the camp to move back to their villages and you can finally rest." Guy said with a grin.

Menma could do nothing but nod, he then made his way down to the camp. He noticed injured Shinobi's being carried from place to place. As Menma walked through the crowded camp, he noticed some of the ninjas look at him.

'Uh oh…. I've been caught…' Menma said while slowly reaching his hand to his weapon patch. It was common when Menma was caught and recognized at his World, they would look at him, and their look would slowly turn into a glare of anger.

But instead of anger, the ninja's look turned into a warm smile. Menma raised his eyebrow in question. The ninjas then greeted Menma with kindness, "Welcome back Naruto-kun!"

"Is that a new haircut? I like it!"

"Naruto-kun has returned!"

"The hero saves us once again!"

'H-hero?' Menma questioned himself as he stopped in place and looked around the heartwarming ninjas, showing him great amounts of respect.

The ninjas then lifted Menma in the air and cheered in celebration to him. They threw him up and then caught him and repeated doing it. Menma could have sworn he smiled of joy for a split second, 'Ya know what… I can get used to being 'Naruto'.'

.

Menma, along with Kakashi, Guy and the rest of the Konohagakure ninjas arrived at the front gate of The Leaf Village.

"Well, the war is finally over." Kakashi spoke.

Guy nodded, "Killer Bee has destroyed the Gedo statue and should have returned to his village by now as well."

The gates slowly opened, and on the inside was the villagers, lined up, ready to greet the Shinobi back from the war.

Menma watched as the bandaged Ninjas returned to their love ones, but Menma noticed some ninjas already inside of Konohagakure.

"How come there are Shinobi inside of the village, and not out fighting with us? Are they cowards?" Menma questioned.

"No. After the defeat of Madara, most of the ninjas were sent back to the village. Don't you remember requesting this?" Kakashi asked with his eyebrow widen.

"Uh, yeah… of course." Menma answered.

Kakashi gave Menma a look while saying, "Hm, that's too bad you never requested it, it was Lady Tsunade who gave the order."

Menma gave Kakashi a silent growl, "Don't you something better to do? Like returning to your family or something, or getting a family?"

Menma then left Kakashi as he entered Konohagakure. Kakashi frowned to himself in question as he watched Menma walk away.

As Menma entered the entrance, which was crowded with reunited friends and family, he was immediately greeted and thanked by many villagers. Menma smiled and returned the thanks to the villagers, keeping up his act.

"Naruto!" Menma heard a call from behind. A pink haired girl then tackled Menma with a bear hug, Menma looked down and did not recognize the girl at all.

As the girl looked up to Menma, she had a grin on her face, but then the grin disappeared and turned into wide eyed, surprised expression. "M-Menma?!"

Menma recognized the girl now, it was the Sakura girl that followed around Naruto while they were inside of Genjustu World. Menma couldn't lose his fake identity yet, everything was just getting good.

"W-what? Oh no, it's a Jinchuuriki side effect… I was fighting Tobi, and then my hair changed color." He chuckled lightly, 'please don't remember the coat… please don't remember the coat…' Menma prayed as for his signature coat was the same from when he fought Naruto.

"A Jinchuuriki side effect…?" She questioned as she slowly released him from her hug and backed away.

Menma nodded quickly, "Yeah! Come on Sakura… Menma can't be here… it's impossible. Tobi destroyed the... Other world a long time ago. Heh heh." He guessed, although he knew the entire system. Both worlds were lied to, Menma's World was told that Naruto's World was created by Kabuto in a disparate attempt to trap The Akatsuki. But Naruto was told that Tobi made the world completely from Genjustu, and was an attempt to trap Naruto and Sakura. Whichever one is actually created from Genjustu, if at all, Menma wouldn't care.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, how long is your hair going to be like that?" Sakura said sadly, as her memories in the Genjustu world flooded her thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know. Sakura….. I just got back from a life threating battle… can't we just celebrate?" Menma asked, changing the subject.

Sakura then gave Menma a wide grin. Menma had to hide a sly grin, 'She's buying it.'

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, let's celebrate!"

"Alright! I'll be ready in a bit, I got to do something real quick." Menma spoke. Menma was planning on changing his clothes to something more Konohagakure friendly, but nothing stupid like his alternate version would wear. The orange….

Sakura then stopped Menma, "Wait, Naruto."

Menma turned to Sakura and she gave him a warm kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." She said with a blush.

Sakura then ran off to welcome back Guy and Kakashi and left Menma with his hand on the cheek where Sakura kissed. "Hm… I have no idea who you are Sakura Haruno… but you're the first girl that's ever kissed me besides my own mother and Hinata…. And the only girl that hasn't forced a kiss onto me."

Menma then sighed as he turned around and made his way down the street, away from where the huge welcome back parade. Naruto noticed this Konohagakure was much different this his own, there was no way he would find his house, and Menma currently didn't have any money on him to buy new clothes.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He heard a voice from his side. Menma turned to the source, it was Ino. "Why is your hair black?" She looked like she was on her way to the welcoming party.

"A Jinchuuriki side effect." Menma answered, "Do you happen to know where my house is?"

"No, do I look like the Village's Navigator? Did you forget where you lived our something?" Ino said while giving Menma a look that said, 'you idiot'.

Menma widen his eyes at Ino's sudden rudeness, but then remembered this is an alternative Ino, a counterpart. "Oh, sorry." Menma restrained himself from saying something rude back to Ino, "Do you happen to know anyone that would know?"

"No… do I look like an Information Gatherer?" Ino sighed.

Menma frowned, "No, you _look_ like someone who should be grateful… Have you forgotten that I'm the hero?! I'm the one who defeated that half face guy! I'm the guy who did all of that other stuff!"

Ino's eyes widen at his mode swift, "Oh, so big Naruto thinks he's tough stuff now huh?!"

"Think?! I am!" Menma shouted back.

"No! You're just the same idiot you've always been!" Ino shouted back.

Menma and Ino then glared into each other's eyes. They then turned their backs from each other and stomped away.

As Menma walk down the street, Menma growled under his breath, "Ungrateful little…"

Menma did not realize that he passed by Ichiraku's Ramen bar, as for the old man called out to Menma, "Naruto! You've finally returned, how about ten bowls of ramen, on the house! Wait… why is your hair black?"

"Jinchuuriki Side Effect. And sorry no, I don't like ramen." Menma replied.

"Don't like ramen?!-" Ichiraku was saying, but Menma noticed his mistake and corrected it quickly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding….. But I can't eat anything right now. Do you happened to know where I live?" Menma questioned.

Ichiraku nodded, "Why yes I do. You live in Apartment 4B right around to corner." Menma nodded at the old man, "Oh, and welcome back Naruto."

"It's good to be back gramps." Menma smirked back to the man.

.

Menma didn't take long to make his way to 'his' apartment. But was disappointment once he arrived there, it was a mess, and rather small. The crowded apartment allowed just enough space for one bed and a bathroom, no kitchen was in sight. "I thought I was hero…. Well, it's better than my hideout." He sighed out loud through the empty apartment.

Menma went to a closed closet in hopes of finding something better than the combat coat he had on now, but all that was found was the same orange and black jumpsuit. 'You wouldn't catch me dressed in these dead at my funeral…..' He sighed to himself.

'Looks like I need to make some money…'

**'I hear you get paid for completing missions around here, and that you can watch these young ninja tournaments called Chunin Exams.. Menma this place is amazing!' **Kurama explained. 

'How could you possibility know all of that already? We've only been here for a day…' Menma replied.

**'Don't worry about that Menma, just know this place is a gold mine.' **

'I'm in a gold mine without a pick…. I have to go do this celebration thing with the pink haired girl, and all I have to wear is this damn coat.'

**'Don't you get it Menma? We can milk this place for all it's worth, go to a clothing shop and remind them that you're the hero! Remind them of all of the things you've done for them. They'll be begging you to take their stuff for free.' **

'That, sounds a little… menacing… I mean, these people are nice to me and stuff, maybe I can just go on a mission and get money like everyone else.'

**'A-are… are you developing feelings for these people? Menma, I didn't choose you because you were light hearted. I choose you because you were a menace, scratch that, you are the menace.' **

'Your acting quite 'menacing' lately, where was this when I was getting arrested?!'

**'Are you going to hold that against me forever?' **

'Yes! You know what, arguing with you is only going to waste time.'

With that, Menma charged out the door, but then ran into a girl that seemed to be about to knock on Menma's door.

"Oof!" Menma and the girl said as they fell over.

Menma looked up about to apologize to the girl. But then realized he was on top of her, and the girl was in fact Ino.

Menma would have blushed, but hasn't done any of the sort in a while, but Ino instead blushed in reaction.

Menma realized no awkward situation, and then asked while still on top of Ino, "Ino? What are you doing here? Looking to apologize to the hero of the leaf?"

"U-uh… I-I g-got a package for y-you. Can you please get off of me?" Ino spoke.

Menma stood up and noticed a large envelope in her hands. Menma held out his hand, Ino expected he was going to help her up. But instead of grabbing her hand, Menma grabbed the package.

"Hm, what's this?" Menma questioned.

Ino sighed in frustration at the lack of politeness shown to a fallen female as she picked herself up, "I don't know… Kakashi looked like he was on his way to your apartment, but then saw me, so now I had to deliver it."

Menma back up inside of his apartment at the opened front door as he looked at the mail with excitement.

Ino continued talking, "He didn't even think I had plans of my own, he just-"

Menma then shut the door in Ino's face and turned around to 'his' apartment with the large envelope in his hands.

Menma opened to mail and inside was probably millions of Ryo, with a note inside saying, _'Your Payment for Defeating Obito. – Kakashi'_

"Whoa! What a miracle…. How much money is this?" Menma asked, but it would be wasteful if he counted it all due to him turning the note around and Kakashi answered his question,_ '35,000,000 Ryo'_

Now Menma knew this was an act of Kami, she/he was probably expecting something in return, but Menma would give her nothing.

Menma shoved the Ryo in his pockets, there was so much money that it filled up every pocket in his coat. Menma rushed out the door, there was no sight of Ino. He cheered as he ran down the street.

Menma came up to the clothing shop and ran inside. The cashier that was about in his 20s greeted him, "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki… Has your hair always been like that?" He had brunette hair with spiky hair similar to Naruto's and Yahiko. He had a warm, friendly vibe brought to him, and wore a normal cashier uniform.

"It's a Jinchuuriki Side effect. So, what do you suggest I wear?" Menma never was good at picking out clothing options.

The cashier looked with surprise at Menma, "You're asking me for help?"

"Uh, yeah. Isn't that what you do?" Menma questioned.

"Well, yeah. But, no one ever asked me for assistance before." He said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Now help me find something quick, I got a celebration to go to later today, I can't go with this. Although I want to keep this coat, for combat and stuff." Menma said.

"I got something that's been made and modified just for you!" The cashier went to the back and came out with an interesting design.

It was a grey shirt, with black sleeves exiting from it, making it look like a long sleeve shirt was under it. The grey shirt had an Uzumaki symbol in black in the middle, he also had black jump pants that matched Naruto's jumpsuit's pants, except pitch black.

Menma made his way to the clothes with interest. "Whoa, what's so good about it?"

"It motions and messages your chakra, to the point of comfortable-" The cashier was saying.

"Lost interest. How much do you want for it?" Menma questioned.

"It's on the house. It was made form special threading and forged form the hands of the master, all for you." The cashier said.

"But I have all of this money…" Menma said.

The cashier raised an eye, "Well you can donate that money to charity." He suggested.

Menma nodded, "Alright, thanks for the suggestion Cashier." He said while grabbing the clothes turning to the door.

"Oh, my name is Ataru." The cashier said.

Menma turned around to Ataru, "I think I'm going to just call you Cashier."

Menma then exited the shop, and sighed with relief. He then did something he thought he never do before, he walked towards the charity.

But as he got closer, he started to pass the charity, **'What are you doing?' **Kurama questioned.

'I got a better idea…'

.

Menma brought ten gallons of paint, equipped the new clothes, and had sights set on ruining someone's day.

With the paint stored and hidden inside of his apartment, all he needed to do was find a good time to commit the crime and where.

He heard knocking on his door, Menma made sure the paint was hidden and made his way to the front door. He opened it to Sakura, she stood there with a wide grin, "Naruto are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Menma asked.

"The big celebration silly! Everyone's going to be there, even Kakashi." She said. "A-are you not going to wear orange? Naruto Uzumaki not wearing orange? I mean, I saw you with that grey coat earlier, but I thought it was just something gave to you after the battle with the Masked Man.

Menma noticed she would be the second person after the cashier to lay eyes on his new attire, "Ah, you know… Got to try out new things now and then."

"Oh, well let's go. I wanted you to walk me to the party!" Sakura cheered as she grasped onto Menma's hand and was about to pull him out to the streets to the party's location.

Menma quickly closed the door behind him. Sakura then dragged Menma down the street, to where the celebration would be placed.

"Uh, Sakura, hold up." Menma said.

Sakura stopped and looked at Menma with a curious look, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Uh, I kind of got other plans…" Menma said, he had unfinished blueprints for the paint.

"Naruto….. You're not going?" Sakura questioned.

From behind Sakura, Menma saw Kakashi going to opposite way they were going. 'Hm, where do you think you're going?'

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to have to catch ya later Sakura." Menma then moved past Sakura and followed far behind Kakashi.

Kakashi walked into an ally covered in shadows. Menma crept up from behind him in the ally.

"Why are you following me Naruto?" Kakashi questioned without turning around.

"How did you know?" Menma asked.

"I became Jounin at the age of 12, I know when someone's following me in bright sunlight." Kakashi sighed while turning to face Menma.

"What are you doing? I'd thought you'd be at the celebration." Menma replied.

"Well, why aren't you at the celebration?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because I got 12 gallons of paint, and I really want to ruin someone's day." Menma answered.

Kakashi chuckled, "Answer the question seriously Naruto…. Or should I say, imposter."

Menma then frowned into Kakashi's one eye, his other one was covered by his headband. 'There's no point in keeping my cover with him anymore…..'

Menma saw that Kakashi was about to say something, but he interrupted him by snatching a kunai and lounging at Kakashi, he dodged the attack and then swung his foot around across Menma's cheek. Menma was sent back hard to the alley's wall. Kakashi then grasped onto Menma's collar, "I don't know who you are, but I want to know what you've done with Naruto."

Menma grabbed Kakashi's wrist and uppercutted his foot deep into Kakashi's chin. As Kakashi fell back, Menma slapped his hands together. **"Fire Release: Fire Ball Justu!" **

"NO!" Kakashi shouted, trying to prevent the destruction of the alley.

Menma's shirt's symbols and markings then glowed a bright blue color. "What's this?" Menma questioned.

But then a gigantic amounts of flames expelled from Menma's mouth. Five times more than he expected. The flames absorbed and tackled where Kakashi was. It toke out the ground below and the entire alley.

As the smoke cleared, Menma saw no Kakashi at where Menma aimed at. Menma raised his head to above him, their stood Kakashi, his clothes were burnt and damaged.

Before Menma could say anything, Kakashi blindsided him with a hard foot in the face.

.

Menma's eyes widen in a dark room, he was tied to a chair. He looked around, but the room was dark and all of the objects in the room where hidden. One light hanged over Menma.

"What's going on?!" Menma questioned, he then tried to widen his arms with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

Kakashi stepped form the dark and said, "Now, you're going to tell me where you came from."

"Did you tell anyone?" Menma questioned.

Kakashi held up an odd looking button and pressed it. Lighting shot all through Menma from the rope. "AARRGGGHH!" Menma cried out.

"Answer the question." Kakashi spoke.

Menma huffed, "Answer… my question."

Kakashi mashed the button once again, and blue lighting swarmed Menma, his scream screeched through the room.

"So that's how you're going to do it? You're going to torture me for information?!" Menma was stalling. But Kakashi wasn't buying it.

Kakashi mashed the button once again, and watched as the raven haired boy went into shock. "I can do this all day…"

"ALRIGHT! Alright….. I came from an alternate world…I don't know how I got here, but I'm the 'counterpart' of Naruto…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, this wasn't exactly impossible or uncommon to what Kakashi has seen and witnessed. "I guess that explains why you never came out of disguise when I put a justu on you earlier. What happened to Naruto?"

"I don't know… I just got sent here… now answer my question… now." Menma growled tiredly.

"No, I didn't tell anyone. And I'm not going to. We're going to get Naruto back, and you back to where ever you came from. If the village knew of this, a fear of another world would accord. And more paperwork on how to calm everyone down is the last thing I want." Kakashi said.

"But, how do you know I'm telling the truth? Isn't alternate universes and stuff uncommon to you people?" Menma asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I heard Sakura and Naruto telling me something like this happened before. Either way, we must keep this a secret, as if now, you are Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
